


Queen of the Beach 2018 - RD1 - Alice Goodwin vs Kate Upton

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, beach, titfight, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: The first fight of the tournament between Queen of the Beach Alice Goodwin vs Kate Upton (last years number 2).





	Queen of the Beach 2018 - RD1 - Alice Goodwin vs Kate Upton

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the tournament's bracket: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=74156.0

**Queen of the Beach**

**Alice Goodwin vs Kate Upton**

 

Out of all women to choose from Alice Goodwin chose Kate Upton for her first match in this year’s Queen of the Beach Tournament. Those organizing the tournament almost got a heart attack when they heard the Queen’s decision. Last year’s final is going to be the first match this year. Alice ‘the wicked’ Goodwin picked Upton, so that she can finish her humiliation of the blonde bombshell. Taking Kate down in the first fight will be her ultimate victory. However the organizers of the tournament will lose one of their main attractions, because of Alice her pick. They would have preferred if Alice took on one of the rookies in the first fight. To make matters worse the winner of the first fight will either face Kylie Jenner or Chrissy Teigen. Kylie Jenner made it to the semi-finals last year and lost against Kate Upton. The tournament might lose three fighters who made it into the top four last year after two rounds already, if Teigen defeats Jenner and either Goodwin or Upton in the second round.

 

The Goodwin vs Upton fight dominated the media during the weeks before the fight. Alice has been announcing what her plans are for Kate after defeating her in the ring. Most of the people interviewing Alice never came up with a single question about Alice possibly losing against Kate. Alice had been talking down Kate in every interview. Goodwin is eager to show everyone once more that Upton is history and that she is the one and true Queen of the Beach. The quote from Alice that has been probably used the most these last few weeks is “I will milk that bitch dry while fucking her ass.”.

 

Kate Upton tried to avoid the media as much as possible these last few weeks. She still remembers how her overconfidence became her downfall last year against Alice Goodwin. Alice not only took her pride, but also her iconic white bikini. Alice left Kate utterly humiliated on the beach last year and she has been training hard to get her revenge this year. Most critics however doubt that Kate has the mental power to resist Alice, once she steps back into the ring with her dark haired nemesis. So far nothing indicates that Kate’s natural DDs are a match for Alice’s enhanced G cup.

 

The day of the most anticipated fight has arrived. The clear blue sky and the warm sun are creating the perfect setting for an titanic clash on the beach. The ring has been setup close to the sea and the ropes aren’t moving at all indicating that there is hardly any wind on the beach today. The crowd is slowly gathering around the ring. Most of them celebrities that are going to be fighting later on, some that are here to support their friends. Last year Natalie Alyn Lind watched the tournament from outside the ring, but this year she is competing herself. Yvonne Strahovski is standing next to her and will be cheering her on in Natalie’s fight against Jessica Lowndes. Charlize Theron is standing on the opposite side of the ring and the two rivals share a quick glance. Neither of them will be participating in this tournament, because they both lack the assets to compete with the women in this tournament.

 

The crowd is starting to get restless, while the organization gets ready to announce the Queen onto the beach. The referee is making sure that the ring is setup sturdy and is able to handle all the action that might happen inside the ring. So far the sound of the sea can be heard on the beach, but that is about to change. Someone hands the announcer a microphone and everything goes silent. The tension can be felt in the air and the silence is slowly broken by the voice of the announcer. “I want to welcome everyone here to this year’s Queen of the Beach. Last year we had an epic tournament with memorable fights and a lot of great women. This year will be even more memorable, because we are starting off with the fight that was the final last year!”

 

The announcer stops talking for a moment and the crowd begins to roar. Hundreds of voices are creating a wall of noise on the beach and both Alice and Kate can hear them. The two fighters are waiting in their dressing area for the announcer to call them into the ring. Alice is positioning her black bikini, while waiting for the announcer to call her. Her massive boobs are putting a lot of pressure on the black fabric that is containing them. She lets out a soft moan, while forcing her breasts back inside the bikini top.

 

The announcer waits for things to settle down and slowly begins to talk again. “It’s with great honor that I am allowed to call The Queen Alice ‘The Wicked’ Goodwin to the ring!” The crowd once again goes insane and the person standing outside of Alice’s dressing room is about to knock on the door, but the door already swings open. Alice steps out of the room with a confident smirk. She sensually walks onto the beach and all eyes turn to her. Her hips are swinging from side to side with large motions. Her ass jiggles with every step and her boobs are bouncing up and down. The warm sand welcomes her beautiful feet and gently slides between her toes. The dark haired vixen smirks at her friends who are standing at her corner. She adjusts her bikini top once more, while walking towards the ring to show everyone how big her boobs actually are. The heat from the sun is causing Alice’s body to start sweating and drops of sweat begin to run into her cleavage. The light of the sun is making her body glister.

 

Everyone is in awe and especially Kylie Jenner and Chrissy Teigen seem awestruck by the presence of Queen Alice walking towards the ring. They both realize that either one of them probably has to face Goodwin next. The dark haired vixen sensually climbs between the ropes, her breasts almost getting caught by the middle rope, but it gently slides over it. The moment both her feet are inside the ring, Alice stands up tall and looks at the crowd cupping her mammoth breasts. She squeezes them together increasing the amount of sweat between them. “Time to crush the twins of a certain blonde.” Alice winks at her friends in her corner. Alice moves over to the place where Kate is supposed to enter the ring soon. The referee tries to direct Alice back to her corner, but the vixen remains in Kate’s corner.

 

Kate is nervously walking around in her dressing room. The last time she faced Alice, she ended up being crushed and humiliated. Everyone expected her to take the title and belt, but things didn’t go her way at all. She had hoped that she wouldn’t have to face Alice at all in the tournament. She was betting on someone else taking her out, but fate is being cruel to her and now she is facing her nemesis in the first fight of the tournament. Kate has been training hard for this moment, but she is doubting her abilities for the first time. She has heard all the things Alice said about her in the media and what her fate will be if Alice defeats her. Alice promised everyone that she is going to tame her during the tournament. She said she would make Kate Upton her bitch. Kate notices that things outside have gone silent again and before the announcer can even finish, she opens the door and the warm light of the sun greets her.

 

“Kate Upton!” Is all she hears when opening the door and a gentle breeze appears on the beach. Her golden locks are gently being pushed into the air by the wind and they softly bounce back against her smooth skin. The tall blonde strides towards the ring trying to look as confident as possible. Her breasts bouncing up and down, while being contained by her golden bikini that glisters in the light of the sun. A golden glow surrounds Kate and she could easily be mistaken for a goddess. Most of the crowd is cheering, but those supporting Alice Goodwin are booing as loud as possible, while calling her a bitch and whore.

 

Just like Goodwin, Upton’s body begins to sweat from the heat and sweat runs down into her cleavage. Her golden bikini top pushing her breasts together making them look even bigger. At first sight you wouldn’t say that Goodwin has bigger breasts than Upton. The blonde moves closer and closer to the ring, sand running between her toes with every step. Kate can feel the warm sand welcoming her and almost carrying her closer to the moment she has both waited for and dreaded. Today is the day that she is able to show everyone that Alice got lucky last year and that she is the number one contender for the title. She can see that Goodwin is standing in her corner and waiting for her to step between the ropes. The dark haired vixen is wickedly smiling at her, but Kate isn’t going to show her fear. She confidently walks towards Alice and grabs the ropes of the ring.

 

The moment Kate steps between the top and middle rope, Goodwin grabs her long blonde locks and pulls her into the ring. Kate’s left leg hooks behind the middle rope and she falls into the sand. Alice pushes Kate’s face deeper into the sand, before the referee grabs the dark haired vixen trying to pull her away. Alice however keeps her hand wrapped in Kate’s hair and the blonde is being dragged across the ring. Kate and Alice are both screaming and a few security guards step into the ring to help the referee get Alice away from Kate. The blonde’s hair is finally freed from Alice’s grasp and Upton is able to stand up. Her face is covered in sand and she spits out a large amount of sand. Upton’s eyes are filled with rage and she is ready to charge Goodwin. A guard however steps in and direct Kate to her corner. Yvonne and Natalie rush over to Kate with a few bottles of water and pour it over her face to wash away all the sand. Kate thanks the two blondes and smiles at them.

 

Goodwin is sitting down in her corner on the stool that has been placed there by her friends. The referee is scolding at her, but the dark haired vixen only has eyes for Kate. The fire is also burning in Alice’s eyes and she is staring at Upton with hatred. The tone for the match has been set and everyone in the crowd is yelling. Kate tries to focus on the fight that is about to begin and ignores all the yelling outside of the ring. The security guards are leaving the ring and the referee seems to be in control for the moment. The referee looks at both Alice and Kate looking if they are both ready to get this fight going. Alice stands up and pushes the stool out of the ring with her right leg. She walks to the center of the ring waiting for Kate to come. The blonde nods at the referee and sensually stands up herself. Strahovski grabs the stool from Kate’s corner and places it outside of the ring. Kate sensually moves to the center of the ring showing that Alice’s little stunt didn’t startle her at all.

 

Upton’s last step places her breasts an inch away from Goodwin’s mammoth tits and everyone can now clearly see that Goodwin has the larger set of tits. Their chests heaving up and down, as they inhale and exhale. With every inhale their breasts brush each other for a second, before returning back in place. Alice and Kate stare into each other’s eyes, while the referee is busy explaining the rules. They both know they only have three rounds to take down the other and Alice is convinced she only needs one round to break Kate. Goodwin shifts forward slightly, so that their breasts are now being pressed together with each breath. Kate shifts forward a little herself to show that she isn’t impressed and the soft flesh of their breasts begin to struggle to keep their firm round shapes. Kate knows exactly how she wants to fight Alice and she is betting that her nemesis wants the same. Their eyes and breasts are communicating with each other and telling the other that this is going to be a titfight and nothing else.

 

Kate’s smooth golden fabric is desperately trying to keep the firm globes in place, while Alice’s slightly rougher black fabric is about to tear from the pressure that the mammoth boobs are exerting against it. The pressure is heating up the flesh and their divine orbs are almost glowing in the light. The soft breeze that arrived the moment Kate stepped through the door of her dressing room is gently lifting up both Alice and Kate’s long strands of hair letting them float just above their shoulders for a few moments, before gently placing them back down on their shoulders. The breeze is making sure that their faces remain clear of hair and slightly cools down their bodies. Time seems to be frozen, but the referee is still talking explaining the rules to everyone. Alice and Kate however have entered their own worlds and wait for the bell to ring.

 

The referee finally stops talking and takes a few steps back. Alice is the first one to come alive so it seems. “You are going to be my bitch until I claim the title again this year.”

 

Kate chuckles a little forgetting all about her fear. “I am going to destroy your breasts this time.”

 

Alice simply laughs at Kate’s comment and pushes her rack harder against Upton’s rack. The referee tells them to move to their corner, but neither of them are going to back off. The referee’s head shakes dismissively and knows that it’s a fruitless effort to separate the two alpha women. The referee signals for the bell and the moment it rings, Kate takes the lead in the fight. Kate thrusts her chest forward and causes their breasts to squash together. Both pairs are doing their best to keep their firm shape. For a moment neither one are moving, but after a second Alice’s breasts begin to slightly give in. Kate’s firm twins are actually beginning to push Goodwin’s winning pair back. The dark haired vixen lets out a groan and watches her soft flesh giving up their form slightly.

 

Alice tries to push her chest forward matching Kate’s thrust this time, but again her twins are struggling against Kate’s smaller but firm twins. Alice doesn’t want to take a step back and thrusts her breasts forward again smashing them against the blonde’s boobs. This time neither give in and the two continue to thrust their breasts forward. Their flesh quickly getting soaked in sweat, their bikini tops being pushed to their limits, as they try to contain the titanic breasts. Both women are groaning, while they continue to stare each other in the eyes. Alice can see the determination in Kate’s eyes and she realizes this is not the same blonde, she fought last year in the finals. Last year Kate tried to avoid a full on titfight, but this time she can see that the blonde is determined to show her breasts can defeat hers.

 

Kate can sense that Alice didn’t expect how things are going at the moment. Her breasts are matching Goodwin’s twins with ease so far and she is even able to push Alice’s breasts back a little into her chest. Kate is feeling stronger by the second and with a powerful thrust, she sends her breasts crashing into Alice’s boobs with incredible force. Alice’s breasts slowly mushroom out and the dark haired vixen is forced to take a step back with a loud gasp. Kate smirks at her nemesis and doesn’t give her a moment to recover. Another powerful thrust comes from the blonde and Kate’s breasts smash against Alice’s boobs. The vixen lets out another loud groan and she is slowly being pushed towards the ropes.

 

Alice tries to ground her feet, but the blonde bombshell is picking up the pace. Kate is ramming her jugs into her bigger jugs with incredible force. Alice is groaning in pain, as she feels her titanic tits losing their shape after every blow. To make matters worse, the blonde begins to slam her breasts down onto hers. Alice watches Kate arching her back and standing on her toes for a second raising her tits high up in the air, before slamming them down with brutal force on top of hers. Goodwin stumbles back and suddenly she feels the ropes of the ring against her back. “No way!” She cries out with a surprised look.

 

Kate smirks at her and pushes herself forward ramming her breasts against Alice’s bigger twins. Kate reaches for the ropes behind the dark haired vixen and manages to trap her nemesis. Their breasts colliding once more the gold and black fabric rubbing together getting closer and closer to bursting. The soft yet firm sweaty flesh struggling to maintain their form, while they are pushing against each other. Kate and Alice are both groaning and grunting with animalistic lust. Alice’s breasts are trying to push Kate’s fleshy orbs back, but the blonde’s twins aren’t going anywhere.

 

“You are going down bitch!” Kate cries out arching her back. Her girls lifting up high in the air towering above Alice’s mammoth boobs.

 

Kate for the first time can see the fear in Alice her eyes. Time seems to slow down and everyone in the crowd watches Kate’s jugs slam down on top of the dark haired vixen’s twins. With a loud cry from Goodwin their fleshy orbs collide sending Alice’s breasts down. The black fabric is barely able to contain the massive breasts, but Goodwin’s nipples are slowly being revealed with every blow. The blonde is sensing her victory and is going all out in the first round. Alice is hanging in the ropes making it easier for Kate to control the fight. Alice wants to get on the offense, but she can’t put enough power behind her thrusts. Their bodies are getting sweatier and sweatier by the second from the action happening between their bodies and the heat of the sun.

 

“Fuck! You stupid whore!” Alice groans out when Kate’s twins slam down on hers once more.

 

“Your title and belt are mine you fucking overrated silicon slut!” Kate snaps back and prepares to swing her breasts down on top of Alice’s twins.

 

This time however Alice tries to meet Kate’s force and uses the ropes to launch her breasts upwards. The two titanic set of jugs meet half way and both of them let out a painful cry. For the first time this match Kate’s breasts lose the exchange of blows. Her iconic twins are launched upwards from the impact, almost slamming into her own face. Alice notices it and tries to replicate the blow. She uses the ropes to launch her own massive jugs back up from under Kate’s tits. The blonde lets out another painful cry, as her breasts get launched upwards, this time however not as far as before. The golden bikini top doing everything possible to keep Kate’s twins tugged inside of it, but it’s almost a fruitless effort. Kate’s nipples have popped out of the golden fabric and are now visible for everyone.

 

“Look at that Kate!” Alice smirks and looks at Kate’s nipples. “Seems like you are getting aroused from this.”

 

Kate knows that her nipples have turned rock hard and her pussy is getting moist as well, but Alice doesn’t know that. “So are you slut!”

 

Alice’s nipples aren’t protected by the black fabric anymore and are seemingly stiff as well. Alice however doesn’t care about it, since she enjoys showing off her assets in full glory. She rubs her hard nipples against Kate’s stiff nipples causing them both to let out a moan. Kate doesn’t want to let herself get districted and retaliates with a devasting blow. She uses Alice’s strategy and sends up own twins up from below crashing them into Alice’s jugs. Goodwin’s entire chest shakes from the impact. Her breasts bouncing and jiggling all over the place. Upton still has her nemesis hanging in the ropes and keeps a firm grip on the top rope behind the dark haired vixen. No one had expected the blonde bombshell to be this aggressive and taking the fight to Goodwin.

 

“You are going down!” Kate says with a confident voice noticing that Alice hasn’t been able to break free yet.

 

Alice lets out another groan when Kate thrusts her twins back into hers causing their meaty flesh to wobble across their chests. The skin of their boobs are starting to turn red from all the attacks. Alice and Kate stare into each other’s eyes with hatred knowing this fight is far from over. So far Kate has been dishing out a lot, but her dark haired nemesis is still going strong. A drop of sweat runs down Kate’s forehead over her nose hanging on the edge for a second before falling down between the two titanic set of twins. The cold breeze slightly picking up again rushing between their mountains slightly cooling down the sweaty masses. The crowd is speechless, as they watch the two alpha women fight for dominance. The blonde bombshell and the dark haired vixen are pushing their orbs together, once more testing the other’s pride and joy to see which one caves in first. Upton’s twins are still holding their ground keeping their beautiful round shapes, while Goodwin’s larger pair are slightly giving up their shape.

 

“Ha, your fake tits are losing against my natural beauties!” Kate cries out in triumph seeing that Goodwin’s jugs are slowly starting to mushroom out.

 

“No freaking way!” Alice cries out in disbelief, as she watches Kate’s twins starting to dominate hers.

 

“This can’t be happening.” The dark haired beauty yells from the ropes and thrusts her chest forward.

 

Kate meets the thrust with confidence and their divine orbs exert great amount of pressure on each other. Their nipples grinding together painfully and both women grit their teeth not wanting to back off. Their chests moving up and down grinding their boobs into and against each other. Their hard nipples starting to pierce to other’s flesh. Their bikini tops sliding to the bottom of their breasts until they are finally released. Both Kate’s and Alice’s boobs pop free from their prisons and the crowd loudly gasps, as the two titanic twins are being set free. Kate at this point doesn’t even care that her golden bikini top isn’t able to keep her breasts in place. Now with her breasts free, she creates a little bit of distance, before swinging her breasts against the dark haired vixen’s left boob. Alice groans in pain, as her left breast is send to the side and after a second bounces back against her right breast.

 

Alice glances at the clock and to her relief she can see that the first round is almost over. She would have never thought, she would be glad that each round would only last a couple of minutes. The damage inflicted by Kate however isn’t that bad yet. The blonde has been putting a lot of energy in the first round and her breasts so far bested Goodwin’s tits, but the dark haired vixen is far from being down and out. Kate leans back and slams her naked sweaty twins back down on top of the dark haired vixen’s mammoth breasts causing drops of sweat to splash up in the air. A loud cry comes from between the lips of Goodwin and red marks appear on top of her enhanced orbs.

 

“Your mine next round!” Alice screams in anger and uses the ropes to launch herself forward.

 

Kate loses her grip on the ropes and staggers backwards, as Goodwin’s jugs smash against hers. Kate wants to get back on the offense, but before she can launch her attack the bell rings signaling the end of the first round. The blonde bombshell lets out a curse and turns her back to the dark haired vixen. Suddenly Upton lets out a cry, as Goodwin grabs her long blonde locks and yanks her head back. Kate lands on her ass and looks up at Alice. Her nemesis spits into her face and is about to lower her breasts on top of Kate’s face, but the referee manages to prevent it scolding at Alice and directing her to her corner. Kate gets up and sits down on the stool that Yvonne placed in her corner. Upton grabs a bottle of water and pours it over her face and body. She unties her golden bikini top and hands it over to Strahovski.

 

Alice watches Kate take off her bikini top and reaches behind her own back and removes her black bikini top. She hands it over to Sammy Braddy, who is standing between Eva Wyrwal and Olivia Berzinc. She cups her titanic breasts and gently massages them. Kate caused some minor damage in the first round and she plans on repaying the blonde in the second round. The fact that Kate took the fight to her in the first round felt humiliating and she had to defend herself the entire round. She promised her busty friends a blonde fuck toy for the tournament and she plans on keeping her promise. Goodwin empties two bottles of cold fresh water on her twins and massages them in front of the crowd.

 

“Upton is going down next round!” Alice roars loudly towards the crowd and the blonde bombshell in the opposite corner.

 

Kate is taking a few deep breaths and she can feel that her body is getting tired. She spend a lot of energy in the first round and Alice still looks so fresh. She is starting to doubt her own abilities again and she might have made a big mistake trying to finish off Goodwin in just one round. The referee signals both busty women that the second round is going to start. Kate stands back up and Strahovski pulls the stool out of the ring.

 

“You got this Kate.” The blonde Aussie says with an encouraging voice.

 

Kate looks at Yvonne and smiles at her friend. The blonde bombshell turns around to face the dark haired vixen. The two busty women move out of their corner and the bell rings for the second round. The two charge each other, their naked breasts bouncing up and down. After a second their pride and joys clash together again with a loud bang. Two loud groans fill the ring and the two hammer their breasts together in the middle of the ring. Goodwin arches her back and brings down her twins on top of Upton’s smaller pair. The blonde grits her teeth and tries to retaliate, but Alice is faster and swings her breasts against the side of Kate’s right breast. Kate’s boobs clash together and wobble around.

 

“This isn’t going to go like the first round my bitch!” Alice says with a wicked smile.

 

Alice delivers another devastating blow to Kate’s rack causing the blonde to stagger backwards. Her breasts are jiggling in her chest and the dark haired vixen launches herself at the blonde. Their bodies collide and Alice’s large jugs push Kate’s breasts back into her chest. Goodwin and Upton lock fingers both pushing their divine orbs together. For a moment Kate’s breasts regain their shape, but suddenly they start to dent in the center. Her breasts are unable to fight back Alice’s mammoth jugs. The dark haired vixen lets out a roar and thrusts her chest forward harder. Kate’s feet are sliding in the sand and she is being forced closer and closer to the turnbuckle.

 

Kate looks back for a second and can see the danger approaching. With a bold move she manages to turn them both and now Alice’s back is facing the turnbuckle. Their breasts still in full on warfare with each other. Alice pulls her jugs back for a moment and swings them against Upton’s boobs. Kate’s breasts are starting to experience the beating and slowly begin to lose their firmness. The blonde bombshell narrows her eyes and pushes her chest forward hoping that her breasts will regain their shape this way. Alice however moves her breasts away and uppercuts Kate’s tits with her own. The blonde cries in pain and a tear appears in the corner of her right eye. The wicked vixen smirks at her rival and swings her breasts up in the air, before smashing them down on Upton’s pride and joy.

 

Kate’s attempts to push Alice against the turnbuckle fail miserably and the dark haired vixen increases the power behind her strikes. A wet sound resonates through the ring every time Alice slams her breasts down on Kate’s sweaty boobs. The blonde bombshell drops down to one knee and when she looks up, she can see her nemesis smiling down on her. Alice grabs the side of Kate’s arms and pulls her back up smashing her breasts down on top of Upton’s magnificent boobs. Another loud cry erupts from Kate’s lips and it feels like her breasts are being shattered by the wicked vixen.

 

“I told you I would break you blondie!” Alice shoves Kate back and launches herself after the blonde.

 

Alice’s gargantuan boobs hit Kate’s smaller breasts with full force and Kate’s tits are pushed back into her chest. Kate staggers back and finds herself with her back against the ropes near Alice’s corner. Goodwin’s busty friends loudly cheer and scold Upton for facing her. One of them tries to grab Kate’s blonde hair, but a security guard prevents it from happening. Goodwin beckons Kate to get out of the ropes. The blonde’s body is getting exhausted and sweat is dripping down everywhere. She bows her head for a moment and her blonde locks drop in front of her eyes. She watches drops of sweat hit the warm sand below her and she gathers the strength to face Goodwin once more. Kate straightens her back and takes a deep breath, her chest expanding as the air fills her lunges. Her breasts regaining their shape and firmness.

 

Alice smirks at the blonde and she can see that Kate is having a hard time at the moment. “You better not quite on me bitch, I am going to destroy every inch of those pathetic boobs of yours.”

 

Goodwin moves closer to Upton as a menacing shadow. Her dark hair swaying in the cold breeze that has picked up again. Kate’s sweat soaked hair is hanging in front of her face only slightly moving from side to side. She moves her long blonde locks behind her ears and tries to meet Alice. The dark haired vixen however has another plan and lunges forward slamming her body against Kate’s body. The two sweaty bodies collide with a loud wet sound and their breasts instantly battle for dominance again. Kate’s breasts manage to survive the first attack and Alice takes a step back. Kate does the same and finds herself extremely close to the ropes again. She takes in another deep breath and prepares to slam their bodies together again. The moment Alice starts to charge her, she opens her arms hoping to catch the wicked vixen and turn things around on her. Alice notices it and still slams her body with full force against Kate knowing that the blonde bombshell probably lacks the strength to catch her. Alice was right indeed and instead of spinning them around, Kate ends up in the ropes her back painfully bending over the top rope. Alice lets her entire weight press down on top of the blonde and the ropes are bending more and more. Kate’s breasts are starting to cave under the pressure of having Alice’s gargantuan boobs pressing down on top of hers.

 

“This is the end for you bitch!” Alice roars in triumph.

 

The wicked vixen lifts her chest up slightly giving Kate’s breasts some space to spring back into shape, before hammering hers down back on top of Upton’s iconic breasts. The wet sound of their breasts colliding makes the crowd cheer in ecstasy. Alice’s fans can sense the end of the blonde and Kate’s fans fear that this might be it for their heroine. Alice can see the fear in Kate’s eyes, as she prepares to slam her massive rack back down on Kate’s pair. The blonde’s tits are still holding their shape, but are slowly losing their firmness with every slam. Kate tries to push Alice away, but the dark haired vixen grabs her wrists and pushes them down.

 

“No… no way!” Kate cries out in panic.

 

“Yes, yes ,yes!!!” Alice moans out in pleasure.

 

Kate’s torso is starting to hang out further and further outside the ring, the ropes sliding to her lower back. Alice presses Kate down and lifts her magnificent chest up, before slamming it back down on Kate’s breasts. The blonde’s boobs distort from the impact and look almost half the size for a moment. Alice now keeps hammering her breasts down on Kate’s divine breasts flattening them further and further. After every slam the blonde lets out a cry of agony. The pain in her back becoming worse and worse, as it begins to succumb under the pressure of Alice’s weight slamming down on top of her and the ropes grinding painfully against her skin. Kate’s head is hanging backwards and she is staring into the eyes of Alice’s three friends, who are wickedly smiling at her. Sammy spits the blonde in the face. Eva and Olivia follow Sammy’s example and spit into the blondes face.

 

“Smother that bitch out Alice!” Sammy yells at her friend.

 

“You hear that blondie?” Alice says with an evil smile keeping her breasts pressed down on top of Kate’s almost vanquished twins.

 

Alice takes a step back and leaves the blonde hanging in the ropes. Kate’s back is aching and she tries to get up from the ropes. The ropes slowly push her up a bit now that Alice’s weight is no longer on them. Alice turns around presenting her ass to Kate. The blonde never sees it coming when Alice jumps back and slams her ass down on top of Kate’s breasts. Her back bends painfully over the ropes and her muscles tense up preventing her spine from snapping. Kate lets out a bloodcurdling scream, as her spine painfully bends and her breasts get flattened beneath Alice’s curvy ass. Kate almost falls out of the ring, but Alice lifts her ass up in time and takes a few steps forward. The ropes bounce back up and Kate Upton gets launched into the sand behind Goodwin. Kate reaches for her back with her hands and tears roll down the corners of eyes. She is kicking her legs and crying in pain. The referee looks at the events happening in the ring and doesn’t know whether or not to stop the fight or keep it going. Alice hasn’t smothered Kate out yet or heard any submission from the blonde.

 

Alice circles around Kate and grabs the blonde’s hair. She lifts Kate’s face out of the sand. “Look at your heroine!” She yells at Upton’s fans.

 

“I am destroying your precious bimbo again!” Alice drags Kate by the hair across the ring.

 

Kate tries to pry Alice’s fingers out of her hair, but Goodwin isn’t going to release the blonde. Alice can see that the second round is almost over and drags Kate back to her corner. She places the blonde against the turnbuckle and pulls her back up. Kate is barely standing on her legs and Alice slams her breasts against Kate’s almost conquered boobs. The dark haired vixen wraps her arms around the turnbuckle trapping Kate’s arms against the side of her own body. Alice begins to squeeze harder and harder pressing her mammoth sweaty breasts against Kate’s boobs. The two twins are struggling in an epic battle and Kate’s breasts begin to mushroom out pushing deeper and deeper into her own chest. Kate cries out loudly as she watches her twins being crushed by Alice’s titanic twins. The blonde bombshell struggles in the dark haired vixen’s hold desperately trying to push her chest forward, but Alice isn’t giving her any chance.

 

“You are going to be my little fuck toy!” Alice says with a maniacal laugh.

 

Kate’s pride and joy are getting flatter and flatter and she is about to give up when the bell rings ending the second round. The referee quickly grabs Alice’s shoulders and pulls the Queen of the Beach away from her nemesis. Kate drops back down to the sand on all fours. The referee tells Kate to get back to her corner and the blonde crawls back to her corner. All of Goodwin’s fans are laughing loudly, as they watch the blonde get back to her corner. Yvonne and Natalie help Kate sit down on the stool and pour a bottle of water over Kate’s face washing away the sweat and saliva that is covering it.

 

“I.. I can’t defeat her.” Kate cries out in pain to Yvonne.

 

“Yes you can Kate!” Yvonne tries to encourage her friend, but she knows it will be an herculean task.

 

Alice is chatting with her friends and seems to be going strong still. Her breasts looking divine and firm. The sweat making them glister in the light of the sun and she is calmly drinking some cold fresh water. She is looking at Kate and can see her victim trying to recover from the beating she gave her last round. The first round went into Kate’s favor, because she was so aggressive towards Alice and the dark haired vixen got caught by surprise. The Queen of the Beach however turns things around completely in the second round crushing and humiliating the blonde bombshell. Kate’s breasts have regained their round shape and they are looking firm once more, but the question is how long will they last in the third round.

 

The referee inspects Kate’s back and asks the blonde if she is able to continue to fight. Upton nods at the referee and she stands up. The ring is cleared again from unwanted items and the referee signals for the beginning of the third and final round. Alice and Kate move closer to each other and meet up in the center of the ring. Alice and Kate are both standing tall and The blonde still looks very intimidating with her height. Alice is however one of the few around that isn’t afraid of her at all.

 

“Final round my bimbo.” Alice thrusts her chest forward pushing her breasts against Kate’s twins.

 

“I am not your bimbo!” Kate tries to respond with a confident tone and thrusts her chest forward to meet Alice’s breasts.

 

Alice smirks at Kate’s comment and is pleasantly surprised that the blonde still has some fighting spirit left. The two start to bump their breasts together their sweaty meaty girls trying to overpower the others. It seems Kate’s twins have regained their strength and are holding up against Alice’s titanic boobs for now. Kate makes a tactical retreat with her twins and arches her back slamming her breasts down on top of Alice’s boobs. The force of the impact makes Goodwin’s breasts jiggle and the vixen lets out a primal growl. She is now experiencing the efforts the put into destroying Kate’s twins last round and it has made her skin more sensitive. Alice however doesn’t give Upton the satisfaction of her minor victory. She swings her breasts against the blonde’s left breast and it wobbles against her chest. Now it’s Kate turn to let out a cry. The two start to swing their breasts together with deadly force. Their divine orbs distorting after every strike and both of them feeling the pain of their all out tit warfare. Their flesh has turned red and bruises can be spotted on both their twins. Neither of them however seem to be wanting to submit to the other and they keep bashing their boobs together. The sound of their sweaty flesh colliding resonates throughout the sandy arena. The crowd is silently watching the two alphas bash their famous twins together.

 

“Mine will swallow yours whole!” Alice sneers at the blonde, who seems to have found her second wind.

 

“Not a chance, this time you are going down!” Kate spits back at the dark haired vixen even though her back is starting to hurt again.

 

Kate arches her back slamming her boobs down hard on top of Alice’s gargantuan tits. Both twins shake from the impact and they cry out in pain. Their eyes fueled with rage as their breasts collide again in a titanic clash. Kate rotates her chest and slams her boobs against the right side of Alice’s rack. The wicked vixen’s tits tremble against her chest. Kate quickly follows up with an uppercut smashing her breasts hard against Alice’s boobs from below. Goodwin’s titanic breasts bounce up hitting her almost in the face. Kate continues her assault striking the wicked vixen’s breasts again and again with every ounce of strength she has left in her twins. Her chest rotating from side to side swinging her iconic tits against the dark haired larger boobs.

 

“Not so tough anymore are we?” Kate screams out while slamming her breasts down on Alice’s twins.

 

Alice grits her teeth and gives the blonde an evil look. She waits for Kate’s attacks to slow down and arches her back. With a thunderous sound her tits slam down on top of Kate’s twins and the blonde screams loudly in pain. With one attack Alice almost tamed Kate’s breasts. The blonde takes a step back and her breasts are still wobbling from the impact. Alice chuckles when she sees the horror in Kate’s eyes. The blonde had been giving it her all in the beginning of the third round and Alice is still standing tall. She knows that Goodwin must be in pain as well, but she is hiding it very well.

 

“What’s the matter Kate? The cat caught your tongue?” Alice takes a step forward and reaches for the blonde.

 

She manages to grab Kate’s arm and pulls her back pushing her chest out and letting Kate’s tits collide with hers. A ripple effect tears through Kate’s breasts and a tear drops down from the corner of Kate’s right eye. Alice creates some distance between their racks and lands a devastating uppercut to Kate’s breasts with her own titanic udders. Upton’s boobs bounce up high before dropping down on Goodwin’s twins. The dark haired vixen’s breasts don’t even move from the impact and Kate’s breasts pancake on top of them.

 

“Nooo…” The blonde cries out in disbelief, as she is forced to watch her iconic twins being destroyed once more.

 

Kate takes a step back, but Alice isn’t letting her go anywhere and pulls her back. She hammers her breasts down on top of the blonde bombshell’s pair and again they wobble all over the place causing her chest to vibrate. Alice is showing why she is a wicked bitch by humiliating Kate Upton in the sandy arena. Kate’s screams of agony can be heard from far away and the crowd is silently watching the spectacle inside the ring. The wind has stopped blowing and the sea has calmed down.

 

Kate is looking at Alice through strands of sweaty blonde hair and she is doing her best to keep a brave face. She knows that if Alice continues to pound her tits on top of hers, she will crumble to her knees and the wicked bitch will smother her out. Kate is going through her options, while Alice continues to punish her breasts with devasting blows. Alice’s gargantuan tits swing to the side, before smashing into the side of Kate’s left breast. Kate howls in pain and almost goes through one knee. Kate staggers backwards and this time Alice is giving her the space to do so. Kate takes a deep breath and watches her breasts regain some of their shape.

 

Alice is smiling at her and cups her titanic breasts showing the blonde that she is nothing compared to her. Kate gathers all of her remaining strength and straightens her sore back. She spreads her arms wide and Alice knows what the blonde wants. They both take a step forward and their boobs are pressed together. They wrap their arms around each other’s waist and immediately begin to tighten their hold.

 

“This is the end of the line for you Kate! My breasts are going to swallow yours! There will be nothing left of you, once I am doing fucking your ass and milking your udders!” Alice roars almost as if her victory is certain.

 

“Mine will beat yours!” Is everything Kate has to say and she focuses on the task at hand.

 

There is no going back for Upton now and she knows this is going to be all or nothing. She can feel her breasts struggling once more against the larger set of tits. Goodwin’s breasts feel so firm still and her rock hard nipples are piercing her skin. Kate feels her bikini bottoms getting wet and it’s not from the sweat. A part of her is getting aroused from being trapped in Goodwin’s bear hug and the feeling of their boobs fighting for total domination. A soft moan escapes from her lips and this makes the dark haired vixen smile.

 

“Enjoying yourself my bitch? Don’t worry I will make you cum until you pass out!” Alice shouts out and everyone knows that Kate is getting aroused.

 

Kate bites her lower lip and thrusts her chest out trying to dent Alice’s divine tits. The wicked bitch lets out a groan and to her surprise, Kate actually manages to push her boobs back a little. Alice immediately squeezes the blonde’s waist harder making her gasp for air. Kate responds instantly and now both are gasping for air. Their boobs doing everything possible to maintain their shape. They have red marks all over their breasts showing their fierce battle and the blue spots show the bruises. Their arms are squeezing each other’s waist harder and harder increasing the pressure on their iconic breasts. Their sweaty jugs are still holding their shape, which amazes everyone watching the spectacle. None had thought that Kate still had so much fight left in her and that her breasts would be able to take such a beating.

 

“Give up!” Kate cries out, while her breasts slowly begin to push Alice’s breasts back further.

 

Alice watches in complete disbelief how her boobs are slowly beginning to mushroom out due to the pressure being exerted on them. Alice knows that Kate’s back is hurting like crazy and locks her wrists behind Kate’s back. She squeezes it with all her might and the blonde is now seriously gasping for air. Her breasts are slowly starting to regain their shape and start to push Kate’s jugs back. The blonde taught she almost had this, but now her breasts are the ones losing the battle. The pain in her back is horrendous and her body is alarming her to get out of the bear hug. Kate tries to ignore the pain and pushes her chest forward to inhale some air. Her breasts meet Alice’s breasts with great resistance and for a moment there is a stalemate. Neither of the massive orbs are moving, but after a few seconds Alice’s fleshy orbs are losing their shape again.

 

“You are going down Upton!” Alice huffs while trying to catch some air.

 

Kate is squeezing her waist harder and harder and she is finding out how strong the blonde amazon is. Her breasts would normally conquer every pair and hers defeated Kate’s twins last year after a brutal war. This time Kate’s twins seem to be matching hers and even slightly dominating hers. At this very moment Kate’s tits are pushing hers back and her twins can’t fight it. Sweat is dripping down from their chins and hair onto their dueling orbs. They start to wiggle their bodies causing their breasts to grind together. Their nipples are hurting like hell and are extremely hard. The hardness causes them to pierce each other’s soft flesh and both women begin to moan.

 

The lack of oxygen and their sweaty bodies grinding together is causing them both to get aroused. The heat is also helping them getting turned on. They both tighten their hold once more and gasp for air at the same time. Kate can see the world around her getting darker and Alice is noticing the same. Normally both would release the other to regain their consciousness, but not this time. They are determined to win and show no remorse towards the other. Alice looks down for a moment and sees that her titanic tits are getting pancaked by Upton’s boobs. She can’t believe that after everything she has done, Kate’s breasts are somehow maintaining their shape and hers are getting flattened.

 

“No way…” Alice mutters and only Kate can hear it.

 

The blonde however is close to slipping into the darkness herself and with her last ounce of strength she tightens her bear hug. Alice in response does the same and both their eyes flutter. Suddenly both fighters go unconscious and their limb bodies go down. Kate’s weight and height makes her fall forward on top of Alice. The dark haired vixen falls backwards and slightly rotates making Upton’s body slide to the side as well. Their bodies seem to be going down in slow motion and loud gasps can be heard from the crowd. After what seems an entire both bodies settle down in the sand and Kate’s index finger is laying on top of Alice’s body. The referee waits a second before declaring Kate Upton the winner of the fight by pinfall.

 

No one in the crowd knows exactly how to react, but after a few seconds of silence, Upton’s fans begin to loudly cheer. Kate Upton is the first to wake up in the ring and her vision is blurry. She has no idea what is going on, but she can taste the sand of the beach in her mouth. She starts to spit it out and begins to move her arms and legs. Very slowly she gets on all fours, her hair still hanging on the sandy surface beneath her. She takes a few deep breaths and watches the sweat drip down from her body on the sand. She hears a groan next to her and her nemesis is slowly waking up.

 

Alice opens her eyes and is almost blinded by the light of the sun. She moves her hands in front of her face and after a few seconds slowly peaks between her fingers. She can hear a part of the crowd cheering and another part of the crowd booing. She is not sure what just happened and who actually won the fight. She begins to sit up and looks over seeing that Upton is on all fours. An evil thought appears in her mind and she looks over at her friends wanting the strap-on to fuck Kate’s ass. She however notices the odd looks on her friend’s faces and realizes that something is wrong. She pushes herself back to her feet and looks at the referee.

 

“Did I win?” Alice asks confused.

 

The referee’s head shakes and she hears a firm no from the referee. She hears that Kate Upton won their fight by pinfall. Alice’s face indicates a thunderstorm and she storms towards the blonde, who is still on all fours recovering from the fight. Alice wraps Kate’s hair around her hand and begins to yank hard. Kate instantly begins to scream in pain and security guards rush into the ring to help the referee break the two fighters apart. Two bulky guards manage to get Alice away from the blonde and Alice kicks and screams at the blonde. Kate has gone down to the floor, as one of Alice’s kicks landed on top of her injured back. Yvonne and Natalie rush into the ring and help Kate back on her feet. Kate wraps her arms around Yvonne and allows the blonde Aussie to carry her in her arms. Natalie pulls the ropes all the way down, so that Yvonne can step over them, while carrying Kate Upton out of the ring.

 

Chaos erupts in the crowd, as Alice is dragged out of the ring by the guards and her friends begin to pound their fists on their chests and arms demanding them to release Alice Goodwin. The guards wait for Yvonne Strahovski to carry Kate Upton to safety, before releasing the former Queen of the Beach. Alice is still furious and can’t believe she just lost her title. To make matters worse it was Kate Upton who took her down in the very first fight of the tournament and now all she can do is watch who takes her belt and title. What should have been the ultimate humiliation of Kate Upton turned into her ultimate humiliation.

 

“Next time I am going to destroy your breasts and ass!” Alice screams at the top of her lunges, while her friends try to comfort her.


End file.
